


but for the memories, for the good things

by summerdowns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Discussion of Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, Tony being morbid as shit, as fuckin usual, team as a family, yall I cried twice writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdowns/pseuds/summerdowns
Summary: They say that in the last few seconds before you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes.Oh god, how Tony wishes that were true.





	but for the memories, for the good things

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame broke my heart, so I'm gonna break yours.
> 
> Title comes from Don't Keep Driving by the Paper Kites

They say that in the last few seconds before you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes.

Oh god, how Tony wishes that were true.

If it were, he would’ve basked in every little moment with Morgan just a bit more. He would’ve held on to Pepper just a bit tighter. 

He would’ve told them he loved them both a little more often.

He would’ve forgiven Howard earlier. 

Maybe that would’ve added a couple more years to his life. Good karma, and all that. In which case, he would’ve forgiven Steve earlier, too. Although, to be fair, he never hated Steve, he never hated any of the Rogues. If he had a chance to do it over, he would tell them that.

He would tell the kid how proud of him he was. He’d tell him that hearing him say Tony nearly killed him, even if he was already half dead. (He knows that’s morbid, but to be fair, he’s dying.)

If Tony could live his life again in a flashback, he would. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get that choice.

-

He’s there. At his funeral.

And it’s heartbreaking. 

Everyone is standing in silence and staring out at the lake and they’re all trying to hold back tears, and Tony wishes he was there to crack a joke, say something stupid, anything to lighten the mood, and then he remembers this is his funeral.

And he feels weird (a good weird, but weird nonetheless) because they all came. And Tony wants to categorize, wants to know who’s there for him, and who’s there for Pep, and who’s there just because they know something happened, but he stops himself because it’s doesn’t matter.

He’s dead and they came because they knew.

Tony feels, important?

No, that’s not the right word.

Loved. That’s it. Tony feels loved.  
And holy shit, that’s when it hits him. Because Tony realizes for the first time that he really did have a family. 

And he fucking wishes he would’ve known it sooner.

He’s glad he knows it now.


End file.
